What a Difference a Week Makes
by CLK
Summary: Written immediately after Four Percent Solution a short piece on what could have been starting that night.
1. T’was the night before Christmas

**What a Difference a Week Makes.**

**Background: **Written Immediately after Season 10 Christmas Episode.

**Summary: **The title says it all.

**Chapter One** : T'was the night before Christmas 

It felt like the longest night of his life. Mac had apologized for pushing him away, and then announced the best part of the night was that not only was she still alive, but so was he.

What exactly was he supposed to make of that? Did he dare consider the possibility that maybe, just maybe, she was ready to let him into her life as fully as he wanted to be?

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't want to get up and turn on a light to see what time it was. Right about now, he would give anything to have Mac's uncanny sense of time. It had to be the middle of the night.

Shifting once more onto his other hip, Harm heard Mac mumbling something. Leaning forward, he could barely hear what she was saying.

"Are you dreaming or talking to me?" He asked quietly, thinking maybe she was talking in her sleep.

"You." She said more loudly.

"What, Mac? What do you need?" He edged up close to her bed, concern for her state growing at a frantic pace.

"4:57" She mumbled again.

"What?"

"I said, it's 4:57." Mac opened one eye this time to get a look at him.

Harm stared at the dark shadow that outlined her face. How in the heck did she know he wanted to know the time? Chuckling to himself, he supposed it had something to do with the fact that she even knew what time it was at all.

"Thanks." He sat down again giving her half a smile.

"I told you to go home and get a good night's sleep. Your back is going to give you hell to pay tomorrow." Mac slowly opened her other eye.

"Compared to how you'll feel, my back will be a walk in the park." Harm smiled raising one eyebrow for emphasis.

"Gee, thanks for reminding me." Mac grimaced attempting to shift her weight.

His eyes adjusting rapidly to the darkness of the room, Harm stood up quickly in a vain attempt to somehow ease Mac's discomfort.

Smiling to herself at Harm's determination, "You really are a stubborn squid, aren't you?"

His eyebrows rose in their ritual arches, "Stubborn. Moi?"

"You're still here." Mac let her eyes fall shut a moment.

All playfulness disappeared from Harm's face. Sitting back down in the chair by the bed, Harm took Mac's hand in both of his. "I'm still here. I'll always be here."

Mac could barely let the sides of her mouth curl up. Her face was incredibly sore from the exploding airbag. If she had to take a trade off for still being alive, being unable to move a muscle painlessly, even in her face, was probably a pretty good deal.

"I think I'm finally starting to get that." Squeezing her fingers tightly around Harm's hand was probably the only thing she could do that didn't hurt. If anything, his warm grip on her hand was the best medicine she could have.

"Close your eyes and try to go back to sleep." Harm encouraged.

"Can't. It's time to get up." Mac glanced over to the window and the darkness of the night beyond.

"Mac, where exactly do you think you're going?" Harm steeled himself for an impending battle with his stubborn marine.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere," She almost snorted. "My body on the other hand, despite its somewhat dilapidated state, knows five a.m. is time to get up for work."

"Yeah, well, it's going to be a while before your body sets foot in the office." If she didn't already know this little bit of information, Harm was making sure she understood it now.

"Yes, sir." At the moment, Mac wasn't so sure she was fit to even nod her head, never mind, actually get up and go somewhere. "I don't suppose you're up to scrounging up something decent to eat?"

"If it were anybody else, I'd venture to guess you're feeling better but knowing you, you'd probably ask for a last meal on your deathbed." Harm shook his head, smiling.

"I was a little 'busy' last night and missed dinner. Are you going to help, or do I have to find someone else to feed me?"

"Power down," Harm stood up, "I'll see what the cafeteria has, but don't get your hopes up too high." He squeezed her hand one more time before letting go and stepping back.

It was well into the afternoon when the Doctor finally made an appearance. "I see you still have company." He commented, looking down at her chart.

Despite her many efforts, Harm had refused to leave her side to go home and rest.

"If you think you're up to it, I don't see any reason why we can't spring you. After all, you can lay in your own bed and recover as easily as you can here." Turning to Harm, "She won't need very much attention so you won't have to sit by her bedside anymore, but you'll still need to keep an eye on her in case anything new presents itself."

Mac's eyes opened wide. Glancing momentarily at Harm, she was surprised to notice he didn't seem at all affected by the insinuation that he would be the one taking care of her. When she heard the next words that came out of Harm's mouth, her mouth fell visibly open and her eyebrows arched up to her hairline, despite the pain.

"Is there anything in particular I need to be looking for?" Harm was focusing intently on the doctor's words, completely oblivious to Mac's state of shock.

"Nothing too complicated, headaches, dizziness, nausea. If she sleeps too long and you can't wake her up, any difficulty breathing, that sort of thing." The doctor was scribbling on Mac's chart.

"How long do we need to be concerned?" Harm still hadn't noticed Mac's eyes practically bugging out of her head.

"There isn't really any need for concern, but I wouldn't leave her alone for at least twenty four hours, forty eight would be better."

That was it, Mac's voice finally found its way out of her mouth.

"Doctor, I really don't think it's necessary to make Harm baby sit me for the next two days." Mac stared pointedly at the doctor, intentionally avoiding looking in Harm's direction.

Looking up from the chart, the doctor glanced at Mac first, then at Harm. Had he misread something here? The officer had introduced himself as a friend last night, but casual friends don't sleep at a patient's bedside all night holding their hand.

"Mac, this is no time to be stubborn." Harm began.

"Harm, it's bad enough you felt obligated to sit here all night. I am not going to ask you to do this for two more days." The distress in her voice was obvious to everyone in the room.

"You're not asking, I'm volunteering and we are NOT arguing about this." Harm put his other hand on top of their already clasped hands. "Please, Mac. Let me in."

Not sure exactly what was going on, "If you prefer, we can keep you in the hospital instead." The doctor suggested shrugging one shoulder.

"No, no. I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to, besides, your cafeteria needs a new chef." Mac tried to smile at the doctor. With the shock of the situation easing, she was now acutely aware of how much making faces hurt.

**Mac's apartment**

**Georgetown**

**2245**

Mac was staring longingly at the porcelain tub next to her.

"Tomorrow." Harm's voice carried from her room.

"I know, but a long hot soak would feel so good right now." Mac sighed, putting her toothbrush down on the sink and turning off the water. She hadn't realized she had gotten lost in the thought of sinking into a hot bath.

Shuffling her way back to her bed, Harm met her at the doorway.

"I can make it." She huffed.

"I know, just standing by in case." Harm had pretty much hovered over her ever since they'd gotten home.

Mac had talked Harm into letting her stay in the living room long enough to open gifts. Before they were through, Bud had turned up with two Christmas dinners, thanks to Harriet. Mac marveled at all that Harriet managed to accomplish. She simply couldn't comprehend how Harriet could handle two young children, loud in laws, and Christmas dinner, while pregnant with twins. Never mind worry about a sick friend.

Harm patiently waited until Mac was settled in bed before stepping up to help arrange the pillows behind her. Not that she would want to go through this again anytime soon, but if it meant spending Christmas with Harm, every ache was worth it.

"You know, you may have missed your true calling in life." Mac giggled as she leaned back against the freshly fluffed pillows.

"Very funny." Harm nodded, turning to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Mac asked, her voice sounding a little more panicked than she had intended.

"I'm going to go make my bed." Having paused to answer her, he turned back around to leave.

"Harm."

He stopped again and looked at her.

"I am not letting you sleep on the sofa." There was no room for argument in her voice, she was going to be stubborn about this.

"Well, I certainly hope you don't think I'm going to let YOU sleep on the couch." Harm sighed, prepared to do battle, the marines against the navy.

"No, I may be banged up, but my sanity is still intact, thank you. We've shared beds before, we can do it again." She used her command tone of voice.

"Oh, Mac. You're already battered and bruised, the last thing you need is for me to roll over in my sleep and clobber you." He wasn't about to bring up that even battered and bruised she was still a very desirable woman. He'd said that to her once, and nothing about the way he felt then, had changed now.

"You have two choices, sailor. Either you sleep here with me, or you go home." Seeing the glint in his eyes, and his one eyebrow go up, Mac suddenly realized what she had said and couldn't stop the flush that rushed to her ears. Her face was so colorful already you couldn't see it, but she knew she was blushing. "You know what I meant." She countered.

"Didn't say a word." Harm shook his head, raising his one hand in self defense. Turning around again, "I'm going to go get my sea bag out of the car. I'll be back in a minute and then we can both bed down for the night." Harm kept walking so Mac wouldn't see the silly grin on his face. He wasn't sure what was going on in that pretty little bruised head of hers, but he certainly hoped, if nothing else, that his best friend was back to stay.

The General had been very understanding about letting Harm take Monday off to keep tabs on Mac. Even though he was originally a little concerned over the implied closeness of his officers, the General had a pretty good idea that it wouldn't have mattered much what he said, Rabb was going to take care of MacKenzie.

By Tuesday, Mac was delighted to see most of her regular color returning to her face. She was starting to tire of looking into the mirror and seeing a circus clown staring back at her. She also was anxious to go back to work, regardless of the stiffness she felt, just laying around all day in bed was killing her. By Thursday she somehow managed to convince the General to at least let her into the office for a few hours to avoid falling too far behind. Once again, he was originally a little concerned, but insisting on the one condition that he send someone to pick her up, he relented and gave her what she wanted.

The General had obviously come to the same conclusion as so many before him; Rabb and MacKenzie were both forces to be reckoned with, and heaven help who ever tried to stand between them.


	2. The Dawn of a New Day

**Chapter 2 : **

**The Dawn of a New Day December 31 2004**

When Friday rolled around everyone was looking forward to ringing in the New Year at the Roberts' home. Harriet had, once again, amazed everybody by insisting on hosting a small gathering for what was, at one time, considered the JAG family.

Mac had been doing the closest thing to running around her body would allow. Harm was supposed to be picking her up in an hour and she was still battling with her pantyhose. What had been a major struggle yesterday when trying to dress for work, hadn't improved any in twenty four hours. Bending over was still somewhat difficult and lifting her legs into the opening of the hose was bordering on excruciating. It reminded every single muscle that she was most definitely not Wonder Woman.

Finally winning the battle of the hose, Mac paused by her closet door debating which of two dresses she wanted to wear. She would have preferred to purchase something new for the night, sort of a complete fresh start for the year, but she really hadn't been up to shopping. Her favorite dress was the dark green one with the drop back, unfortunately, her back still had several dark bruises, and she really didn't want them turned into the evening's topic of conversation. The problem was, she still had several bruises scattered around her body. Hiding them left her only two dresses to choose from. Both were floor length, so they covered her legs, and with long sleeves covering her arms. The question she had to decide now, was which one of the two would appeal more to Harm. She wanted a dress that would take his breath away.

She'd already spent way too many hours alone thinking about Harm, the accident, her visit with Dr. McCool, and every other trivial and non trivial incident that had ever transpired between her and just about everyone she ever knew.

The bottom line was, she finally saw what Dr. McCool and Harm had both been trying to tell her. Depending on how you look at it, four percent isn't necessarily bad odds. At least they were odds. She was ready to turn the new leaf, together with Harm. She just had to find a way to tell him.

With the decision of which dress to wear finally settled, she had one problem left to resolve; how to zip the darn thing up. She had chosen a chocolate brown sleeveless dress with a scoop neck, covered in a layer of lace with long sleeves and a high neckline. This way her skin underneath was somewhat visible, but her fading bruises wouldn't be a vivid reminder of her recent accident.

Slipping on her high heels, she decided to put on her jewelry and accept the fact that she had no choice but to wait for Harm to zip the dress. As much as she wanted to, the contortions required to zip the dress just weren't worth the pain simply to avoid asking Harm for help.

Before she had managed to put on her second earring, Harm was knocking at the door.

"Perfect timing, sailor…" Swinging the door open wide, Mac's words trailed off at the sight of one Harmon Rabb, Jr. standing handsomely at her door. In his dark suit, he looked as though he belonged on the cover of GQ. She had been so flabbergasted by the way his beautiful green eyes turned a deep blue with the reflection of his shirt, she hadn't even noticed that he was standing open mouthed holding a bouquet of flowers.

Finding his voice, Harm reached forward to hand Mac the flowers. "You look stunning, Miss MacKenzie."

"You look pretty snazzy yourself, Mr. Rabb." Mac accepted the proffered flowers, and quickly kissed him thank you on the cheek. "Let me put these in water, and we can be on our way." She stepped back to let Harm into the apartment.

"Uh, Mac," Harm couldn't help but notice her back as she walked away from him to put the flowers in the kitchen. "You may want to consider, uhmm…"

"Consider what?" Mac turned around smiling.

"Zipping your dress." He raised his hand to his mouth, clearing his throat.

"OH, yes! I forgot. Would you please zip my dress for me?" Mac stepped up close to him, then quickly turned her back so he could zip her up.

Taking hold of the small metal tab, Harm paused partway up at the sight of one particularly large, still dark, bruise on her lower back. Breathing deeply, he resisted the temptation to run his fingers over the ugly blotch in hopes of somehow making it go away and finished with the task at hand.

"There you are." Smiling to her back, Harm stepped back and grabbed her coat. "Ready to go?"

"Ready." Mac smiled and slid into the coat. Locking the door behind her, the two friends were on their way to a new year.

Roberts Home 

"Harriet, will you PLEASE sit down a little while?" Bud begged.

"Will you please stop fussing at me. You know as well as I do, this is the tail end of my good period. Any day now I'm bound to run out of energy and spend the rest of this pregnancy on the couch like a beached whale. Did you put the cheese and crackers in the family room?" Harriet carried some shrimp and sauce to the dining room.

"Yes, Harriet." Bud followed her carrying a bowl of Guacamole and chips.

"What about the non alcohol Champagne, did you remember to pick up an extra bottle?" Harriet placed the shrimp on the table, and had begun rearranging a few things when the doorbell rang.

"Would you get that, please? I have a few more things to do here, and we'll be all set." Harriet smiled, her hands resting momentarily on her protruding belly.

Most of the guests arrived over the next hour or so. Harm pulled the Lexus up behind the Admiral's car and walked around to get the door for Mac. Extending his hand to help her down, he slid it around her back, then quickly pulled away.

"You don't have to keep doing that, you know?" Mac turned partway to look at him with one raised eye.

"Do what?"

"Pulling away. It doesn't hurt."

Harm feigned ignorance.

"The bruises. I know you had to see them when you zipped me up. They may look ugly but touching me lightly doesn't hurt. I won't break, Harm." If she was going to turn over a new leaf with Harm, having him afraid to touch her was not going to help any.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so obvious. I just, I just don't want to ever hurt you." Quietly under his breath he added, 'again.'

Harriet noticed Harm and Mac coming up the walkway. She did the best she could in her condition to rush to the door. She had been so worried about Mac after hearing about the accident. Taking time to give each other several sound hugs, the group slowly began mingling.

Gunny, who was home on leave, was in the kitchen. He and Jennifer Coates hadn't stopped chatting since they were introduced. Mike was spending the New Year with friends from the academy, but Big Bud was once again being kept in line by the subtle hand of the Admiral.

Now, the Admiral was probably the surprise of the night. Everyone was caught completely off guard when he showed up with Meredith. No one had any idea what had happened between them, but the two had never looked happier.

"It looks like you've done it again." Harm raised his glass at Bud.

"I'll agree to that." Sturgis chimed in.

"Again?" Varese questioned.

Sighing heavily, "For many years the Roberts home, whether this house or elsewhere, has always been like coming home for everyone at JAG." Harm volunteered.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Sturgis agreed.

"To coming home." Varese toasted. Raising all their glasses, "To coming home." The friends echoed.

"What are they talking about?" General Cresswell inquired, overhearing Varese's toast.

"I'm sure by now you've noticed that relationships among personnel at Ops run somewhat stronger than at your usual military post." AJ tried to withhold the smirk that was threatening to appear. He was so glad he'd finally retired.

The sound of Jennifer Coates' voice ran through the General's head: 'You'll never find two more impassioned people.'

"Yes, I see what you mean." Cresswell responded, looking intently over at Turner and Rabb. Apparently Turner's attempt at mending fences had worked.

Just then, Meredith, Mac and Mrs. Cresswell walked up next to the two men.

"Comparing notes?" Meredith smiled knowingly.

AJ coughed lightly, "I see you've gotten a chance to meet Dora." Diversion was always the best tactic with Meredith.

Adding to the admiral's attempt at distracting Meredith's train of thought, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go see how Varese is doing." Mac nodded to her superiors, and walked in the direction of Harm and the others.

"Mac," Varese smiled broadly, "We were just discussing New Year's resolutions. Have you got your list ready for Father Time?"

"Father Time?" Mac looked questioningly at Harm, and then Sturgis.

"Well, Father Time, Ghost of Christmas Past, who ever it is that you vow the resolutions to that you probably won't keep." Varese laughed, then took another sip of wine.

"Ah, now I see. No I haven't gotten my resolutions together yet."

"You'd better hurry up ma'am. There's only an hour to go before midnight." Bud grinned.

"One hour and twelve minutes." Mac corrected, chuckling to herself.

"Is she ever going to tell anyone how she does that?" Sturgis smiled noticing the odd look on Varese's face as she looked at her watch, obviously astounded by Mac's accuracy.

"I think I'll go check if Harriet needs help with anything." Mac chose to ignore Sturgis, and pretended to search for Harriet in the distance before walking to the other side of the room.

"I guess that means no." Sturgis laughed heartily, taking another sip of his drink.

Following Mac with his eyes, Harm was a little surprised to see her go out the front door. "Excuse, me." Harm nodded to his friends, and followed in Mac's path.

Taking a detour into the study to pick up Mac' coat, Harm quietly made his way out the front door. "Here, I thought you might need this." Softly, he placed the coat over Mac's shoulders.

"Thanks," Mac glanced briefly at Harm, then immediately returned her gaze off to the distance.

"It's a nice house to come home to, isn't it?"

"Mm." Mac continued to focus on some unknown spot in the darkness.

"Care to share?" Harm didn't want to push too hard, but he hoped she had meant it when she said she was sorry she'd pushed him away. He so wanted her to let him in.

"Just thinking."

"About anything in particular?" Harm tried to sound casual.

"Resolutions."

"I see. Trying to come up with a last minute list?" Harm moved next to Mac, placing his hand on the railing, beside hers.

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly coming up with a list, or not at the last minute?" Harm inched his hand a little closer to Mac's.

Mac chuckled softly, "Not last minute. You might say I've had more than enough time this last week to make plenty of resolutions."

"Ah, just planning on keeping them a secret." Harm turned his head slightly to sneak a peek at her.

"Not from everyone." Mac was searching for her courage.

"I see." Harm's heart was beginning to beat more rapidly. "Would I be one of those allowed in on the secret?"

"The only one." Mac still hadn't dared to look at him for fear she'd lose her nerve, but she couldn't help looking down when his hand descended softly on hers.

"I hoped you'd say something like that." Harm turned to face Mac.

"Since you're obviously still, 'still here'." Mac tried to smile. "And assuming you still want to be a part of my life." Mac swallowed hard and took a deep breath before turning to face Harm. "I'd very much like that too. I mean, I would like to have you in my life, not just on the outside looking in." Mac was sure her heart had stopped beating, waiting for Harm to say something.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt to touch you?" Harm spoke softly, so softly, Mac wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly.

"I'm sure." Her brow slowly began curling in, confused at his question.

"Good." Carefully wrapping his arm around her waist, Harm let his lips fall softly on hers.

Their lips were tangling together, exploring the feel of every corner, and the delicious taste of previously denied territory. His hands rested still against her hips, creating a slow simmering heat that was gradually spreading through every millimeter of her body. Her fingers were swirling delicately through his hair and across the back of his neck, leaving a trail of desire burning in their wake.

Even Mac had no idea how long they had been kissing when the sound of 'Happy New Year' was repeated loudly through the house. Echoing onto the porch, it rudely invaded what had become their private haven.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Harm dropped his forehead against hers, and whispered, "Happy New Year." At least, it certainly was starting to look that way.

"Happy New Year." Mac repeated, despite her racing heart and ragged breathing. Maybe this time it really would be. For the first time in a very long time, she finally had something to look forward to.


	3. Epilogue : What Tomorrow Holds

**What a Difference a Week Makes: **

**Epilogue** : What Tomorrow Holds

"What do you mean you're dating?" Harriet asked louder than she probably should have.

"It means we go out together, do things together." Mac shrugged one shoulder.

"I know what dating means." Harriet huffed. "What I want to know is WHY are you dating?"

"Why?" Mac looked honestly confused. "Because we like each other." Her response came out more like as question than an answer.

"LIKE?" Harriet practically screamed at her.

"Harriet, please try and calm down." Mac glanced awkwardly at the people in the restaurant around them.

Lowering her voice to barely a whisper. "Excuse my bluntness here, but what the HELL is the matter with you?" Harriet's voice went up to a near normal pitch. "I don't want to hear you're DATING. I want to hear, hot torrid love affair. I want mad, passionate, wild sex. I want something worth waiting NINE years for. That's what I want!" Harriet was practically banging her fists on the table.

"You realize you're not making this any easier." Mac sighed quietly, still concerned by the occasional glances of the people seated around them.

"I wasn't trying to." Harriet said through a forced grin.

"Okay, if you promise not to tell anyone, we're a little more than dating." Mac glanced over her shoulder again.

"Exactly how much more is a little?" Harriet's eyes were suddenly twinkling brightly.

"We're sort of trying to have a baby." Mac answered very quietly.

"A BABY!" Harriet screeched.

"That does it! I think we need to finish this conversation somewhere else." Waving at the waitress, Mac promptly requested and paid the bill, practically dragging Harriet out the door behind her.

"Where are we going?" Harriet asked rushing to keep pace with Mac.

"For now, my car." Mac would think of someplace safe to have this conversation once she was out of public earshot. The idea of driving to Florida suddenly held great appeal.

With the doors closed and their seat belts fastened, Harriet turned slightly towards Mac. "Okay, spill it. ALL of it." Harriet looked like a child about to taste their first ice cream sundae.

Turning towards the beltway, Mac started from the beginning. She explained about the baby deal five years ago. She mentioned the little repartee after the four year mark. Mac explained about the missed communications, or opportunities, in Australia, at her engagement party, in Paraguay. Her problems with endometriosis were briefly outlined, along with Harm's mentioning of the anniversary at the admiral's dining out, and of course, of her revelations on Christmas Eve after her car accident.

"So you told him you wanted him to be a part of your life at our New Years eve party?" Harriet wanted to make sure she was following everything Mac had explained.

"Right. The next day we got together for breakfast at the Waffle House. We thought neutral territory was a good place for a serious conversation." Mac realized how far outside of DC they'd driven and got off the highway to turn around.

"AND…" Harriet didn't mind Mac reading road signs so long as she didn't stop talking.

"And, we agreed we wanted to date. We also agreed that we wanted to try and have our own baby first. So we, well, you know." Mac couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"I sure hope you don't mean right there at the waffle house." Harriet was only being partly facetious.

"Of course not!" Mac blushed again, "After Harm got back from the crash investigation in California, He took me for a weekend on the shore." Mac couldn't help the little grin that tugged at her lips. It really was a wonderfully romantic weekend. Despite her having been somewhat nervous. Harm went out of his way to be sweet and romantic and made sure she felt totally at ease. Of course after having been in love with him for so many years, he could pretty much have just grinned, winked and whistled at her and she still would have melted in his arms.

"Anyhow, we discussed that we might need to go with invitro or surrogacy, after all, we knew the odds of conceiving naturally were slim, but we thought it was worth a shot." Mac decided they should stop for gas before getting back on the highway.

"I'll say." Harriet said a little louder than she should have, blushing when she realized Mac had heard her. "Sorry." She shrugged.

Mac rolled her eyes at the cute blonde before closing the car door and turning to the pumps.

Once Mac was back in the car, "Okay, so then what?" Harriet continued.

"Working on 'our project' wasn't easy. First, we were ordered to Afghanistan, twice. Of course we had to maintain protocol the entire time. Then, we were barely home from Afghanistan when we wound up in Florida. At least when the Florida case was finished Harm managed to arrange a long weekend at the beach, and..." Looking quickly at the blonde, Mac took a deep breath and returned her focus to the road ahead, "and, he proposed."

"OH MY GOD!" Harriet screamed. Her hands flew to her face covering her hanging jaw. "THAT is definitely more than a little dating." She mumbled through her hands.

"It's been hard, we keep getting separated. Harm had to go finish his quals, and then I had to miss your party over the hostage negotiations in Indonesia. Even if I didn't have endometriosis, getting pregnant and planning a wedding under these circumstances would be difficult for anyone."

Mac rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself when she realized she'd gotten on the highway in the wrong direction. "I sure hope you don't need to be home any time soon." She shot at Harriet.

"Nah, I left Bud plenty of frozen breast milk." Harriet waved off. It didn't matter how full she got, this was well worth any minor, okay major, discomfort.

Satisfied that she had turned around, and they were now headed in the right direction, Mac continued. "As I was saying, as soon as I got back from Indonesia, we told the General about our engagement. He's the one who requested we keep it quiet until he figured out a way to keep us both around. I informed him it was my intention to have a child as soon as we were married, so making any extra effort to keep me on staff might be a waste of his time."

"Oh, I bet that went over well." Harriet shook her head.

"Yeah, he basically told me to let him make his own command decisions."

"So, where does that leave us? I mean you." Harriet smiled.

"Invitro fertilization." Mac replied.

"What about it?" Harriet had loosened her seat belt and had turned completely sideways to face Mac.

"We have our first appointment in three weeks." Mac gripped the steering wheel a little more tightly.

"Before the wedding?" Harriet's eyebrows inched up just a bit.

"Well,…"

"NO, you're not married too?" Harriet slumped back in her seat.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Harriet's head was spinning.

"My transfer to the judiciary won't be official until Monday, so we can't announce the wedding plans until then." Bracing herself for Harriet's reaction, Mac suddenly wished she drove a bigger vehicle.

"And exactly when are these wedding plans for?" Harriet's tone turned very stern.

"Two weeks from Saturday." Mac announced timidly, cringing in her seat waiting for the explosion.

Silence reigned, Harriet didn't said a word. Mac turned to make sure she hadn't passed out or anything.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong." Mac asked. From what she could see, Harriet looked almost catatonic.

Turning to Mac, Harriet's mouth opened slowly. "I don't have a thing to wear."

"Excuse, me?" Mac asked, wide eyed.

"What am I going to wear? I'm still twenty pounds too heavy. I'm just going to have to go shopping, that's all there is to it." Harriet announced flatly.

"By all means, Harriet. Buy a new dress." After all the screeching Harriet had been doing, Mac couldn't understand the absurdly calm focus on her wardrobe.

"OH MY GOD- You're getting married!" Harriet suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs.

Mac couldn't stop herself from laughing out loud, thankful she hadn't driven off the road at Harriet's sudden outburst. "Yes, Harriet, and now that you know, I'd like you to please be my matron of honor."

"Try and stop me." Harriet grinned.

** Nineteen years later**

"That must have been one heck of a car ride." Tom said. No matter how many times his mom told the story, he laughed every time.

"It was. Harriet rambled on for the next hour and fifteen minutes about every detail imaginable for the wedding." Mac smiled at the memory.

"You know, I can see Aunt Harriet screeching like that." Susie chuckled. "Remember how she carried on when I made it to state finals last year?"

"Do you really think she'll like this?" Tom asked, suddenly hesitant.

"I think it'll be the best birthday gift she gets," Harm chimed in.

"Hey Dad, we didn't hear you come in." Susie hopped off the stool and gave her dad a kiss.

"Every time I think about what Aunt Harriet did for us, just makes you really think." Tom commented, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, she certainly threw us for a loop." Harm agreed, stepping around his kids to kiss his wife hello. "You would think once would be enough, but Aunt Harriet came through for us twice."

Harm looked over Mac's shoulder at the scrapbook on the table. The large book had a photograph of Tom and another of Susie on the day they were born embossed on the cover. Inside the front cover were their full names and birth information: Thomas Harmon Rabb. Born October 17, 2006. Eight pounds, eleven ounces, 21 inches long. Susan Patricia Rabb. Born December 10, 2008. Eight pounds, four ounces, 19 inches long.

Tom looked just like his mom, but he had his dad's flyboy grin. Susie on the other hand, looked like her mom on some days, usually when she was focusing on a particularly hard task, and like her dad on others, mostly when she was smiling and wearing colors to bring out the green in her eyes.

Watching his children put the finishing touches on the scrapbook, Harm put his arm around Mac and kissed her again. He couldn't help but remember how devastated she had been after several attempts at invitro had failed. They had successfully fertilized Mac's eggs with Harm's sperm, but the pregnancy just wouldn't take. Mac had been slowly coming to grips with the reality that if they had any children at all, they wouldn't have his looks and her brains when Harriet brought up the idea of surrogacy. Until then, Mac hadn't even considered the option. She could never have been comfortable with the thought of some stranger carrying their child, never mind the fear that the surrogate might change her mind and sue for custody even if it wasn't her biological child. Harriet's suggestion seemed almost surreal. It had taken both Bud and Harriet months to convince them to let Harriet carry the child. They were even more amazed when Harriet suggested less than two years later that Tom needed a brother or sister.

The album was filled with first moments of each child's life: the first smile, the first step, first day of school, and on and on. Tom placed the last photo of Bud, Harriet, Harm, Mac, Susie and himself at his high school graduation on the last page of the scrapbook. Underneath he carefully wrote:

Forever thankful for your nurturing collaboration with God.   



End file.
